Torchwood
The Torchwood lights regular peas on fire when they pass through its flame, adding extra damage and an additional attack to enemies that are near. When planted during the Fog levels, it clears the fog around it for approximately one-and-a-quarter squares. The only other plant that can eliminate fog until eaten is the Plantern. Although there is a flowering plant family known as Torchwood (Burseraceae [1]), which includes frankincense and myrrh, the name may also be a reference to the eponymous organization in the Doctor Who spin-off series. Usage Place Torchwoods in any lane in front of any plant that shoots peas to turn the peas into flaming projectiles that do double the normal damage. It also adds splash damage which deals a normal pea's damage to all nearby zombies. However, if a frozen pea passes through it, it will melt, becoming a normal pea that does normal damage. Any zombie with a shield will prevent the splash effect. A flaming pea also defrosts zombies, so using them in combination with Ice-shrooms, Winter melons and Snow peas is not recommended. Suburban Almanac Entry 'Torchwood ' Torchwoods turn peas that pass through them into fireballs that deals twice as much damage. Special: doubles the damage of peas that pass through it. Fireballs deal damage to nearby zombies on impact Everybody likes and respects Torchwood. They like him for his integrity, for his steadfast friendship, for his ability to greatly maximize pea damage. But Torchwood has a secret. He can't read. Cost: 175 Recharge: fast Strategy Torchwood should only be taken on levels where you plan to use peas in order to maximize the damage potential. You only need one in each lane, but it helps to plant one before placing a second pea-shooting plant in the same lane, as the fireball area damage will be more important than firing twice as fast. Keep Torchwoods behind your regular defenses such as Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts, but far enough to the right that you can place several pea-shooting plants behind it. We recommend using Gatling Peas (remember to upgrade them from Repeaters), so you use the attack increasing bonus from the Torchwood and the multiple and very fast firing from a Gatling Pea. Plan ahead if you intend to use Snow Peas, though, and put them to the right of any Torchwoods, as frozen peas melt when they go through a Torchwood. This is usually not worth it, however, as flaming peas will defrost zombies (this includes freezing from other plants as well). Using Torchwood in conjunction with freezing plants is discouraged as the freezing will have little or no effect (Kernel-pult excluded). If you are using Split Peas to defend against zombies that can bypass your defenses, such as Digger Zombies or Imps (thrown by Gargantuars), you can place a Split Pea to the right of a Torchwood so its rear-firing peas will catch fire, doing extra damage. This works best if you have two or three Split Peas to the right of a Torchwood with other pea-shooting plants behind it. The Torchwood should not be used in Fog levels for clearing fog because it only clears the fog a small area around it. Use a Plantern or Blover instead unless aiming for the Blind Faith Achievement. The Torchwood will only affect peas, not any other projectiles. When Crazy Dave selects them, you should try to use them to their full potential. Zengardentorchwood.png|Torchwood in the Zen Garden ZenGarden6Torchwood.PNG|More Torchwoods in the Zen Garden Cardboard Torchwood.JPG|Cardboard Torchwood Trivia *In the DS version, an Imitater Torchwood's flame is blue. *The Torchwood and the Jalapeno are the only plants that use fire. *The Torchwood, Plantern and Blover are the only plants that can get rid of fog. *The Torchwood is the only plantable tree in game modes (since the Tree of Wisdom does not appear in game modes, only appearing in Zen Garden). *Sometimes in the level "Can You Dig It?" there is a lane where only Torchwoods and Sunflowers are seen, making sun easily collected without any zombies getting damaged. *In the Mini-game "It's Raining Seeds", rain doesn't extinguish the Torchwood's fire. *Torchwood looks like he has one eye, But he has two.This also happens with Plantern *It is strange that Zombies can eat the Torchwood without getting burnt, or receive damage from it. *Somehow, Torchwood's eyes look like matches. *If a Pea is shot by a Peashooter Zombie towards a Torchwood, instead of lighting up, its peas hit and damage the Torchwood. *It is strange that if a peashooting plant shoots a pea through an Imitater Torchwood, the peas are burnt with yellow fire instead of white. *A pea that has gone through a Torchwood will not completely remove fog, even if it is ignited. *A Snow Pea will turn into a normal pea when shot through a Torchwood, but will turn into a flaming pea upon passing through another Torchwood. *All flaming peas will negate the effects freezing/slowing effects of frozen or slowed zombies respectively (including the Zombot and Gargantuar), unless they were frozen by butter. *In the Suburban Almanac, it says that Torchwood can't read. *Torchwood is an anagram of Doctor Who. *It is unknown why Bungee Zombies or those zombies dropped by them, don't get burnt when they land directly on a Torchwood. *Torchwood is one of the plants with visible roots. It shares this with Sea-shroom and Plantern. *Strangely, in a roof level, if you plant a peashooter plants behind the slope and a torchwood on the first tile of the flat surface, the pea will pass the wood of torchwood, not the fire, but it will turn into fire. See Also *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Split Pea *Gatling Pea *Snow Pea *Blover *Plantern Category:Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Pool Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Fog Category:Offensive Plants Category:Radiant Plants Category:Fog Removing Plants